


Photosets and Edits

by Linane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Photosets, edits, one or two NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane
Summary: A collection of photosets and edits done by me between 2016 and the present day :)





	1. Boards Kili

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backup collection for my photosets and edits, originally posted on Tumblr - just in case anything gets taken down. It will also give you an opportunity to comment if you wish, something that Tumblr wasn't making particularly easy or obvious. 
> 
> Please consider subscribing to me as an author, or this work specifically, if you want to receive notifications whenever new stuff goes up :) Thank you!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as: [Linane-art](www.linane-art.tumblr.com). Alternatively, if you love this pairing and want to be a part of the FiKi fandom, please also consider checking out the [GatheringFiKi](www.gatheringfiki.tumblr.com) tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Between the Boards' story by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/407476).


	2. Beyond These Stars - Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Beyond These Stars' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629828).


	3. Beyond These Stars - Poster Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Beyond These Stars' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629828).


	4. Beyond These Stars - Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Beyond These Stars' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629828).


	5. Little Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Little Gifts' story by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258563).


	6. Between the Boards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Between the Boards' story by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/407476).


	7. Arrogance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Arrogance' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289329).


	8. Slow Dancing in the Big City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the 'Slow Dancing in the Big City' story by Drakhammerwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764089).


	9. Heirs of Durin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the 'Heirs of Durin' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786333).


	10. Heirs of Durin - Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the 'Heirs of Durin' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786333).


	11. Heirs of Durin - Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the 'Heirs of Durin' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786333).


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 


	13. A Different Kind of Fairytale




	14. You Were Always Gold To Me




	15. The Gulf of Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Gulf of Lune' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714190).


	16. A Fairytale (1001 Nights AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the 'Fairytale (1001 Nights AU)' story by Rillils [here](http://rillils.tumblr.com/post/143548273577/76-a-fairytale).


	17. The Gulf of Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Gulf of Lune' story by Dragonsquillwrites [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714190).


	18. The Sea Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find 'The Sea Siren' story by Jynx [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/448288).


	19. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Spellbound' story by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631531).


	20. Righteous Side of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Righteous Side of Hell' by EternalScribe (Shadowcat) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629828).


	21. A Sign of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read 'A Sign of Trust' story by Mylittledragonhoard [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/660827)


	22. Christmas Edit




	23. Christmas Edit




	24. Photosets Challenge 1




	25. Photosets Challenge 2




	26. Photosets Challenge 3




	27. Photosets Challenge 4




	28. Photosets Challenge 5




	29. Photosets Challenge 6




	30. Photosets Challenge 7




	31. Photosets Challenge 8




	32. Photosets Challenge 9




	33. Photosets Challenge 10




	34. Photosets Challenge 11




	35. Photosets Challenge 12




	36. Roping the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find 'Roping the Wind' story by Saucywench [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278208).


	37. Between the Boards - Autumn in Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Between the Boards' story by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/407476).


	38. Southern Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Who Needs Love (When There's Southern Comfort)' story by Taupefox59 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/455614).


	39. What Binds Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find 'What Binds Us' story by Dandelionpower [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/295871).


	40. The Wrong Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find 'The Wrong Way' story by Anathema_Cat [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/452197).


	41. Famous Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Famous Last Words' story by My_Trex_Has_Fleas [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722200).


	42. A Nest of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Nest of Stars' story by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122204).


	43. Wings Over The Channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Wings Over The Channel' story by Mosslover [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/530638).


	44. Writer's Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Writer's Block' story by Calicoswritingkatts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896645).

 


	45. Light of the Moon 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Light of the Moon' story by Shinigami714 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/379609).


	46. Light of the Moon 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Light of the Moon' story by Shinigami714 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/379609).


	47. What the Water Gave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'What the Water Gave Me' story by Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857960).


	48. Between the Boards - Winter in Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Between the Boards' story by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/407476).


	49. Watch With Glittering Eyes The Whole World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Watch With Glittering Eyes The Whole World' story by Ingi [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250443).


	50. Nous Sommes, Nous Sommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Nous Sommes, Nous Sommes' story by Rillaelilz [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768276).


	51. Gladiator AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Gladiator AU' story by Damnitfili and Rillils [here](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/119105714143/babbu-death-match) and [here](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/129355504738/57-please-you-need-to-eat-something) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239862).

 

 

 

 


	52. AI AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Ex Machina' story by Damnitfili [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609757/chapters/15489079) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073589).


	53. Geology AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Rocks and Other Tokens of Affection' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926912/chapters/20500594) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668915).


	54. Devils of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Devils of Truth' story by SaucyWench [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374282).


	55. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Enchanted' story by Dab [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655216).


	56. Pleasure Without Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Pleasure Without Boundaries' story by KiliDurin [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274487).


	57. The Stars of Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'The Stars of our Own' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696586).


	58. The Gulf of Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'The Gulf of Lune' story by Dragon's Quill [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714190).


	59. Your Heart Pounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Your Heart Pounding' story by Dragon's Quill [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731868).


	60. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Heartbeat' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804922).


	61. Kiss 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Kiss 24' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926912/chapters/29814204).


	62. Gladiator AU (2nd Attempt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Gladiator AU' story by Damnitfili and Rillils [here](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/119105714143/babbu-death-match) and [here](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/129355504738/57-please-you-need-to-eat-something) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239862).


	63. Little Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Little Gifts' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258563).


	64. In Those Quiet, Stolen Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'In Those Quiet, Stolen Hours' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirers2018/works/15756639).


	65. We Are The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'We Are the Storm' story by Vera_DragonMuse [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927558).


	66. Lion's Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Lion's Tooth' story by Shinigami714 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/263737).

 


	67. Resonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Resonance' story by Dragonsquill [here](https://dragonquill.tumblr.com/post/186587035869/fiki-week-day-7-resonance).


	68. Beyond These Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Beyond These Stars' story by Dragonsquill [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629828).

 

 

 


	69. Train BBs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the '30 Kisses' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926912?view_full_work=true).

 


	70. Between the Boards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Between the Boards' story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784042) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013104).


	71. Your Place Among The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Your Place Among the Stars' story by Shinigami714 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630154?view_full_work=true).

 

 

 


	72. Semper Fidelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the 'Semper Fidelis' story by Dragonsquill [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301532?view_full_work=true).

 

 

 


End file.
